Fennekin to another world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Fennekin saw a portal that lead to an alternate world.


At the forest, Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and all of their Pokemon are having lunch. As they were eating, Fennekin saw something strange.

Fennekin said, "Hey Pikachu."

Pikachu said, "Yes Fennekin."

Fennekin said, "I think I saw something over there."

Pikachu said, "I don't see anything."

Chespin said, "You're just faking it."

Fennekin said, "Am not."

Froakie said, "Now settle down you guys. We're having a relaxation you know."

Fennekin said, "I'm gonna go check it out."

Pikachu said, "But Serena says that you shouldn't wonder off by yourself."

Fennekin said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

So Fennekin went to see what that strange thing she saw. Later, she saw a portal that lead to an upside down world. She went in and notice that everything was different.

Fennekin said, "Wow, so this is the upside down world huh. It more like the upside boring world. Well, I gotta get back to the other."

When Fennekin went back to the other, she notice that no one was there.

Fennekin said, "Hey, where is everybody?"

She looked around the bushes, but saw no one was there. Soon, she heard an evil laughter.

Fennekin said, "Huh, who there?"

Ash said, "Prepare for trouble."

Serena said, "And make it double double."

Fennekin said, "Huh?"

Ash said, "To protect the world of domination

Serena said, "To ignite people with devastation

Ash said, "To pronounce the evil of truth and hate

Serena said, "To battle twerps with heavy daze

Ash said, "Ash."

Serena said, "Serena."

Ash said, "Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light."

Serena said, "Surrender now or prepare to fight."

Pikachu said, "Pikachu, that right."

Fennekin said, "What the heck is going on?"

Serena said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAA! We are here to capture a rare Pokemon name Meowth."

Fennekin said, "Meowth."

Ash said, "Yes, soon we will rule the world and take over all over the Kalos Region."

Fennekin gasped and realize that this was not the Ash and Serena they know. She started to run away. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu started chasing her, but Fennekin quickly use Flamethrower and blast them out the sky.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu said, "IT LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Fennekin said, "What just happened? Why would Ash, Serena, and Pikachu do this? This doesn't make any sense."

Soon, Fennekin saw something lurking from the bushes. Soon, out came Meowth.

Fennekin said, "Meowth."

Meowth said, "Fennekin. What are you up to?"

Fennekin said, "What you mean?"

Meowth said, "Don't try to fool me. You were going to capture me now would you."

Fennekin said, "What, no. You're the one who was trying to catch Pikachu."

Meowth said, "Yeah sure, why would we go out with those three bad guys?"

Fennekin said, "What are you talking about?"

Meowth said, "Those three are bad guys that want to kill Pokemon."

Fennekin said, "Kill Pokemon, that horrible."

Meowth said, "Yes, so it our job to protect the Pokemon as we can."

Fennekin said, "Oh dear, can I help?"

Meowth said, "Hmm. how do I know I can trust you?"

Fennekin said, "Look, I am Fennekin from the other side of the portal."

Meowth said, "Did you just say portal?"

Fennekin said, "Yes."

Meowth said, "Oh no, you've got to go back."

Fennekin said, "What gonna happen?"

Meowth said, "If a human or a Pokemon came from another alternate world, it will alter the world and collapse."

Fennekin said, "Oh no, I wanna go back, but I wanna help you first."

Meowth said, "Alright, allow me to take you back to Jessie and James."

Fennekin said, "Got it."

So Meowth took Fennekin back to Jessie and James.

Meowth said, "Hey Jessie, James, look who I found."

James gasped and said, "It Team Rocket."

Jessie said, "They must've follow us here."

Meowth said, "No, you got that all wrong. This is Fennekin from another world. She want to help us."

James said, "Oh, well then, it nice to meet you."

Fennekin said, "Thanks. I was meaning to ask you, what is going on here?"

Jessie said, "Team Rocket is going to use a doomsday device that will destroy the whole world."

Fennekin gasped.

James said, "So we must find them and stop them."

Fennekin said, "You have any idea on where they went."

Meowth said, "No, not really."

James said, "Well then, it look like it up to me for future science."

Fennekin said, "Huh?"

James said, "Allow me to demonstrate. This tracking device that I build will track everybody down. All I have to do is push Team Rocket and it will lead us to them."

Fennekin said, "Wow, that cool."

Jessie said, "What can you say, he is a Pokemon Master."

Meowth said, "Well then, let go."

So Fennekin, Meowth, Jessie, and James set off to find Team Rocket. Soon, they found them. They decided to hide by the bushes and listen to what they are planning.

Ash said, "Hehehehe! It all set Serena."

Serena said, "Perfect. Soon, the boss will admire our doomsday device and we will use it to take over the Kalos Region."

Pikachu said, "I called this one a celebration."

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu said, "YEAH!"

Clemont said, "Ahem, are you three done yet?"

Serena said, "Oh yes Clemont, we just finished this doomsday device."

Clemont said, "Hehehehe! Excellent."

Bonnie said, "Hey Clemont, is everything ready?"

Clemont said, "Yes Bonnie, everything is going according to plan."

Ash said, "We should start right away."

Pikachu said, "Right."

Fennekin said, "Oh no you don't."

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont said, "Huh!"

Jessie said, "You'll never get away with this."

Bonnie said, "It the twerp."

Serena said, "Back for more I see."

Jessie said, "Grrrr, you stop this right now."

Pikachu said, "And what if we don't?"

James said, "Or you will face our wrath. Wobbuffet, I choose you."

Wobbuffet said, "Wobbuffet."

Bonnie said, "Well in that case, Chespin, use razor leaf."

Chespin said, "Got it. Razor Leaf, go."

James said, "Oh no you don't, Wobbuffet, use counter."

Wobbuffet said, "Got it. Counter, go."

So Wobbuffet used counter to block out the razor leaf.

Ash said, "Grrrr, Pikachu, thunderbolt."

Pikachu said, "Got it. Thunderbolt, go."

Fennekin said, "Oh no you don't. Flamethrower, go."

So Pikachu uses thunderbolt and Fennekin uses flamethrower.

Meowth said, "Grrrr, we gotta do something."

Jessie said, "Wait, hey Fennekin, try using your flamethrower to destroy the doomsday device."

Fennekin said, "Got it. Flamethrower, go."

So Fennekin use her flamethrower to destroy the doomsday device.

Clemont said, "Grrrr, you're gonna pay for that."

Fennekin said, "Alright, I have had enough. Fire Spin, go."

So Fennekin use her Fire Spin to blast off Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Bonnie, and Clemont out of the sky.

Ash, Serena, and Pikachu said, "IT LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET WITH BONNIE AND CLEMONT IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

James said, "We did it."

Meowth said, "Hooray."

Jessie said, "You did a great job Fennekin. You helped save the Kalos Region."

Fennekin said, "Oh it was nothing."

James said, "You know Fennekin, maybe you would like to come along with us."

Fennekin said, "Oh, I could, but I gotta go back to my world."

Meowth said, "Well, we'll see you soon."

Fennekin said, "Bye and thanks."

So Jessie, James, and Meowth wave goodbye to Fennekin and she went back to the portal. She entered it and she was finally back to her own world.

Fennekin said, "Home sweet home."

Fennekin went back to the other, who were just packing up.

Fennekin said, "Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"

Froakie said, "Fennekin, what happened to you? You were gone for a pretty long time."

Fennekin said, "It wasn't that long."

Chespin said, "Where did you go?"

Fennekin said, "Well, I just went to a alternate universe where our trainer were Team Rocket and Team Rocket were good trainer."

Pikachu said, "Phtt, yeah right. Like we will ever be evil."

Fennekin said, "But it true."

Pancham said, "Well, what ever you say, it true. Even those we didn't see it."

Ash said, "Hey Pikachu, we gotta go win our next badge."

Pikachu said, "Coming."

Serena said, "Alright, Fennekin, Pancham, return."

Clemont said, "You too Chespin."

Ash said, "Take a good rest Froakie."

So Ash and his friends continued on their adventure to their next gym battle.

The End.


End file.
